Kashima on Her Period
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: —karena dia juga seorang perempuan, apa kau lupa? "Untuk KFS November 2014"


Hori sudah memerhatikannya sejak dia bergabung ke klub drama. Orang itu biasanya selalu tak berotak dan terkesan _maso_, namun ada beberapa hari di setiap penghujung bulan ia terlihat bagai manusia yang bosan hidup dan terkadang menjadi monster naga yang mengamuk. Sebenarnya dia kenapa?

.

A Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Fanfiction

Kashima on Her Period

—karena dia juga seorang perempuan, apa kau lupa?

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

=tidak ada keuntungan materiil atas ditulisnya fanfiksi ini=

.

_Untuk GSNK Pair Week (22 Sept-6 Okt 2014)_

_HoriKashi_

.

Hari ini adalah beberapa hari terakhir di bulan Oktober. Jika perhitungan ketua klub drama itu tepat, hari inilah harusnya perubahan bulanan terjadi pada Kashima dan pada hari ini pun ia harus mengetahui penyebab hal yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati ini bagaimanapun caranya.

Sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki beberapa hipotesis awal terhadap masalah ini, semacam Kashima yang kehabisan uang bulanan atau Kashima sebenarnya adalah siluman naga sentimental yang berubah wujud di akhir bulan (oke, salahkan fantasinya yang berlebihan).

"Pagi, _Senpai_!"

Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati makhluk yang sedari tadi ia bicarakan di dalam benaknya. Ia terlihat layaknya Kashima yang biasa pagi ini, sepertinya perhitungan tentang penghujung bulan Hori sedikit meleset hingga pria itu merasa kesal dan hanya membalas sapaan Kashima dengan anggukan sebelum berlalu pergi.

.

Siang harinya ketika jam istirahat Kashima merasa perutnya dililit tali tambang. Sakitnya menjadi-jadi dan kepalanya pusing bagai sedang mabuk perjalanan Tokyo-Jakarta.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres pada dirinya, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju toilet wanita (tentu saja, bukan?) dan mendapati dirinya sedang datang bulan.

Bibirnya mengumpat mengeja nama-nama hewan, bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini ia malah lupa membawa barang wajib seorang wanita.

Dengan langkah gontai dan muka pucat ia kembali ke kelasnya. Rencananya ia ingin meminta milik salah seorang anak perempuan di kelas, akan tetapi ketika ia kembali ternyata tak ada seorang pun di sana.

Tunggu sebentar, matanya menangkap sesosok perempuan jejadian. Ya, Mikoshiba (tunggu! Bukan berarti Kashima mengira Mikoshiba akan membawa barang seperti itu, kalian jahat sekali) sedang asyik ber-autis ria dengan _handphone_-nya sendirian di dalam kelas.

"Mi-mikoshiba …."

Pemuda merah itu menengadah dan mendapati Kashima terseok-seok menyeret kakinya ke tempat duduknya.

"O-oi, kau kenapa?!"

"Tolong panggilkan Chiyo-_chan_." Pintanya ketika ia berhasil meraih tempat duduknya dengan susah payah.

"Kau kenapa?" Mikoshiba mendekatinya dengan hati-hati, takut jika pangeran itu tiba-tiba terbujur kaku di hadapannya.

"CEPAT!"

Tak butuh waktu dua detik untuk Mikoshiba beranjak lari dari sana menuju kelas Chiyo.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian pria _tsun_ itu tak hanya kembali dengan membawa si perempuan mungil namun juga perempuan-perempuan lain fans Kashima yang khawatir akan keadaan pangeran karena si bodoh merah itu berteriak di kelas Chiyo menyerukan Kashima tengah sekarat.

Kelas 2-G langsung penuh dengan perempuan yang berdesak-desakan dan Mikoshiba serta Chiyo di garis depan dengan air muka khawatir.

Terang saja muncul empat sudut di kepala si pangeran karena ulah bodoh sahabatnya.

"SIAPA DI SINI YANG PUNYA PEMBALUT?"

Sekalian saja dia berteriak kesal melampiaskan emosinya.

.

Perempuan-perempuan anggota Kashima _fansclub_ ber-oh ria sambil tersipu-sipu malu. Satu per satu mereka kembali ke kelasnya dan ajaibnya tak satu pun dari mereka hari itu yang membawa pembalut, agaknya nasib baik tak mau menyapa Kashima hari ini. Gadis itu semakin mengkerut di mejanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang serasa habis ditembak _bazooka_. Sementara itu Chiyo menyikut dan menceramahi Mikorin yang tak peka terhadap perasaan perempuan.

Entah memang kebetulan atau apa Hori lewat di kelas si pangeran, terheran melihat satu per satu siswi keluar dari kelas itu sambil cekikikan. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka juga bercakap-cakap, "tak kusangka Kashima bisa manis begitu, ya!" seraya tertawa.

Insting Hori seketika berkata bahwa 'masa akhir bulan' Kahima sudah dimulai. Dengan bersemangat ia pun masuk ke kelas Kashima dan mendapati gadis itu tengah merengut di mejanya dan masih ada Chiyo yang menceramahi Mikoshiba di sana.

"Kau kenapa?" sebenarnya dirinya juga tak menyangka akan mendapati Kashima terlihat kuyu seperti kutu busuk di atas buku lama dan beras kadaluarsa begitu, tak bisa dipungkiri juga ia menjadi khawatir. Cieee.

Kashima berdiri dari kursinya, emosinya meledak-ledak seiring dengan rasa sakit perutnya beserta rasa khawatir jika sesuatu ini akan tembus mengenai rok biru gelapnya dan orang yang paling tak ingin ia lihat ketika keadaannya sedang lemah begini malah datang di hadapannya.

Ia berjalan gontai ke arah Hori dan menatap pria yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan kesal. Tak ada yang menyangka pangeran itu akan mendorong si pemuda sekuat tenaga—hingga membuat ketua klub drama itu terjengkal ke belakang—sambil berteriak, "Aku benci _Senpai_!" kemudian Kashima berlari ke luar kelas, diikuti Chiyo yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

Sepeninggal si pangeran, Hori masih terduduk di lantai dan dibantu berdiri oleh Mikoshiba yang juga ditinggal begitu saja di sana.

"Hei Mikoshiba, dia kenapa?"

Seketika wajah Mikoshiba merona malu karena tak bisa mengatakan rahasia sahabatnya pada orang lain (terlebih karena orang itu pria yang disukai sahabatnya) jadi si merah itu hanya menggeleng dan ikut-ikutan kabur meninggalkan Hori sendirian dalam kebingungan.

.

"Huwee Chiyo-_chan_, perutku sakit sekali …." Pemandangan langka kita temukan kini di lorong sekolah, perempuan bertubuh mungil membantu berjalan perempuan tampan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan menyandarkan lengan si tampan di bahu kiri, bagai menyeret karung si mungil itu tertatih berjalan.

"Tahanlah sebentar, Kashima-_kun_, sedikit lagi kita sampai ke UKS, ayolah!"

"Oi!"

Mereka berdua menghadap pada sumber suara, ada Seo yang sedang berjalan ke arah keduanya dari lorong di sebelah kanan.

"Hahahaha! Mau kemana kau menyeretnya seperti karung begitu?" walau bertanya sambil mengejek begitu, ia membantu membopong Kashima di sebelah kanan.

"Yuzuki apa kau punya pembalut?"

Seo menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya seraya mengangguk, "oh jadi kau sedang PMS?" dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan lemah Kashima, "kau beruntung sekali! Aku membawanya, jadi tunggulah di UKS!"

.

Sepuluh menit Chiyo dan Kashima sampai dan berdiam diri di UKS, Seo tak kunjung datang. Agaknya si KY sialan itu lupa dengan janjinya.

Dan dengan bodohnya Chiyo baru sadar bahwa di lempari penyimpanan UKS ada benda yang menjadi pokok permasalahan mereka beserta dengan obat pereda nyeri.

"Kashima, kutinggal, ya. Istirahat saja dulu di sini."

Si pangeran mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Ia jauh lebih baik setelah berhasil menemukan pembalut dan minum obat pereda nyeri.

Tubuhnya ia rebahkan di ranjang yang ada di sana kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Tak berapa lama ia telah sampai di alam mimpi.

.

Hori masih mencari penyebab perubahan Kashima. Setelah tadi Mikoshiba yang diharapkan akan memberinya jawaban malah kabur dengan tidak elit (malu-malu kucing persisi seperti Mamiko) ia bertemu dengan Seo yang sedang diceramahi Chiyo (ya, seharian ini Chiyo sepertinya suka menceramahi teman-temannya yang kurang berperasaan) karena sudah melupakan janjinya begitu saja.

"Hei, si Kashima mana?"

"Dia sedang beristirahat di UKS. Ada apa, _Senpai_?" Chiyo berhenti sebentar dari kegiatan ceramahnya, melirik ke arah _Senpai_-nya yang tampak kebingungan.

"Tidak … ada yang tahu dia kenapa? Apa dia sakit? Kuperhatikan setiap akhir bulan ia menjadi Kashima yang tak kukenal."

"Ahaha, itu bukan masalah besar kok—"

"Dia sedang datang bulan, tentu saja dia berubah." Jawab Seo—memotong perkataan Chiyo—dengan entengnya.

"…"

"_Senpai_ … jangan katakan kau lupa bahwa Kashima itu perempuan—"

Hori mengangguk dramatis.

"Ya Tuhan, sesekali lihatlah ke roknya jangan ke wajahnya saja!"

Dan Chiyo menceramahi orang ketiga hari ini.

.

.

.

Oktober 2014

Gmo untuk GSNK pair week

.

**Bonus**

Suara burung pulang ke sangkarnya terdengar jelas dari ruang UKS. Jam pelajaran terakhir pun sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kashima bangun dengan perasaan lebih ringan dan perut yang tak terasa sakit lagi. Ketika ia akan bangkit dari kursinya, pintu geser UKS terbuka dari luar. Hori masuk sambil membawakan tasnya.

Seketika pipi Kashima merona, teringat ia sudah mendorong _senpai_-nya tadi siang dan pria itu masih mau berbaik hati dengan membawakan tasnya padanya.

Pemuda itu memberikan tas hitam di tangannya ke tangan si pangeran sebelum berkata dengan raut kesal, "lain kali jangan lupa bawa pembalut lagi, bikin susah orang lain saja!"

Refleks sakit hati Kashima menggerakkan tangannya untuk melayangkan tamparan dengan tas ke wajah si ketua yang tak peka.


End file.
